kita pandai berdelusi
by dyos
Summary: namanya Kim Jongin dan dia bilang dia suka padaku. Apa kata-katanya memang bonus dari pabrik? / kaisoo
1. you fly me high

"Kyungsoo, aku suka padamu." Jongin menatap kakinya ketika kalimat itu melompat dari bibir merahnya, pipinya merah dan matanya memandang tak tentu arah — sepertinya kabut cinta mengaburkan pikirannya.

Yang berada di depannya memandanginya — intens — dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak mendengarku? Mengatakan hal seperti tadi sangat memalukan!" Jongin menghela napas dan pipinya menggembung, merah terlukis di pipinya. "Aku tak akan mau mengulanginya, kautahu."

Kyungsoo memijit dahinya dan memandangi Jongin lagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

"_Eomma_! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kakakku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku! Dia pasti melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Jongin!" Kyungsoo meneriaki ibunya dari kejauhan, suara merdu lelaki itu menggema ke lantai bawah, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa hubungannya kakakmu denganku? Perasaanku ini serius, Kyungsoo!" Jongin memprotes.

Dan Kyungsoo menunjuk layar komputer di depannya, "Demi anting-anting Yifan, kau hanya sebuah program, Jongin! Kau pasti sudah diset ulang oleh kakakku. Kecuali kebiasaanmu yang tidak mau memanggilku _master_."

_Prak_. Patah hati.

* * *

. . .

* * *

{ i only own plot and this fanfiction }

"..._this damn reality_"

* * *

. . .

* * *

"_YA_! Do Kyungsoo! Aku punya perasaan! Dan kakakmu — masa bodoh siapapun itu — mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku! Aku masih _fresh_ dari pabrik! Dan aku memang menyukaimu! Dasar pendek!" Jongin menarik pipinya ke bawah dengan telunjuk, serta lidahnya menjulur.

"Beraninya kau memanggil _master_-mu dengan namanya! Menyebalkan, padahal aku membeli produk termahal." Kyungsoo terlihat menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasurnya, layar komputer Kyungsoo tidak terlalu besar, membuat Jongin memiliki jarak pandang yang kecil.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya, "Aku memang produk paling mahal! Paling langka pula! Satu dari jutaan _software_ menyanyi lainnya! Aku punya perasaan, dan sayangnya aku menyukaimu! Cih, kenapa harus menyukai orang yang begitu egois." Cibirnya.

"Ulangi lagi atau aku _close_ programmu." Kyungsoo berkata, frustasi menjalar di nadanya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Enam belas tahun! Pendek dan beralis tebal! E. Go. Is!"

"_Ya_! Kau.. benar-benar—" sekejap kemudian di mata Jongin semuanya gelap.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Jongin menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.

Kyungsoo selalu terkejut, ekspresinya selalu sama sejak ia pertama kali menginstall Jongin; ekspresi dengan mata melotot dan bibir terbuka. Jongin akui, dia — Kyungsoo — begitu manis dan semuanya yang ada pada Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lucu dan sempurna dan—

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia kesal, kenapa ia harus menjadi sebuah _software_ yang memiliki perasaan.

Ia kesal, karena sesuatu di dadanya terasa panas dan berat.

Jongin sudah jatuh dalam altar cinta sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo di depan layar segiempat itu. Ada sesuatu yang begitu manis dan menyenangkan ketika kulit putih Kyungsoo tampak di depan layar, sesuatu semanis gulali dan seempuk bantal marshmallow.

Jongin punya pikiran sendiri, punya perasaan, ia seperti roh tanpa jiwa, terkurung dalam kotak program, namun hanya suaranya yang dapat berubah jadi nyata.

Menyedihkan.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

Apa Jongin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Apa Jongin benar-benar berkata suka pada dirinya? Apa Jongin baru saja...

Sesuatu terdengar meledak di dunia nyata sana.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin berlari dengan baju renang, berlayar ke India lalu berenang di sungai Gangga. Diakhiri dengan mencekik lehernya sendiri karena malu. Dan dengan kata malu, dia benar-benar malu.

Selama ini...

Suara Jongin yang indah itu terasa begitu nyata di kepala Kyungsoo. Dia sudah terpukau pada Jongin sejak pertama kali mendengar alunan indahnya mengisi dinding kamarnya, ia seperti tegila-gila dan ia ingin suara itu hanya dimiliki olehnya seorang.

Tapi, uh. Yang benar saja?

Kyungsoo malu. Ia menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. Benar-benar lelaki dalam masa puber.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Wajah Jongin menyembul dari sisi kiri layar, menatap Kyungsoo lalu ia menunduk sebentar, dan berjalan ke tengah layar. Kyungsoo pasti hanya menganggap remeh perasaannya dan ia akan memintanya menyanyi lagu baru yang Kyungsoo buat. Seperti biasa.

"Jongin-_ah_."

Jongin menengadah, sebenarnya ia tidak siap menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Jongin terdiam, sungguh, ia ingin meneriakkan _suka_ keras-keras dari _speaker_, melompati layar dan kalau bisa, ia ingin merengkuh Kyungsoo secara nyata, lalu membisikkan _aku sangat-sangat suka padamu_ berulang kali agar bisa meyakinkannya.

Hah. Delusi.

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tampak sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya, dan menatap Jongin cukup lama. Entahlah. Jongin tak mau berekspektasi, ia tidak mau hatinya lebih terluka. Julukan _Si Tuan Pemimpi_ akan tercetak jelas di dahinya jika ia mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

"Aku terkesan." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lembut. Manis. Seperti anggur campur tebu. Manis.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Seandainya kau nyata, aku akan memelukmu di tempat. Lalu meneriaki namamu berkali-kali."

Jongin terperangah. Oke, yang tadi boleh diulang, 'kan?

"Rasanya gila... tapi aku juga menyukaimu." Kyungsoo meringis. Mata Jongin berkilau, di pipi kiri dan kanannya merah melekat samar. Jantung— tunggu, Jongin punya jantung? Entahlah, hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu berdebar cepat.

* * *

. . .

* * *

"Aku berangkat sekolah!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, yang di dalam layar membalas dengan senyuman selamat pagi. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada santai.

Jongin merasa sedikit melankolis.

Semakin sering ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, semakin dalam rasa suka itu. Menyakitkan. Tapi pada sebagian sisi cukup menyenangkan.

Ia hanya tidak tahu kapan momen-momen yang menyenangkan akan berakhir.

* * *

. . . to be continued . . .

* * *

**note:** eyyoo, another AU kaisoo! dua-duanya cowok kok hmm. dan kalo kalian masih bingung maksudnya software apa jongin itu, maksud gue itu semacam vocaloid (vocal android) dan buat fic ini gue coba ga bikin se-ooc mungkin, hhh tapi tetep aja susah. sighs.

ini masih bersambung, kayaknya cuma two-shots, semoga bisa update secepetnya, im lacking of inspiracy recently. ah iya, karena ada slice of life, kayaknya endingnya ga berakhir bahagia.. ..atau? idk guys kita lihat aja nanti ;)


	2. you fall me down

**note:** gimana ya uwu in my point of view sih jongin itu emang kayak hidup di dunia komputer, tapi dari dunia nyata, jongin keliatannya kayak animasi dua dimensi yang bisa ngelakuin hal sesukanya. rada mirip ene dari **kagerou days**! kalo masih bingung, liat aja manga-nya

_mianhae_ gue ga bisa ngasih identitas gue sama kalian... ;_; uukh gimana ya.. masalah privasi, mungkin? yah.. begitulah, biarlah gue misterius, biar nempel di hati kalian ;) /hush.

* * *

. . .

{ i only own plot and this story }

. . .

* * *

Kyungsoo selalu menginginkan hari-harinya berlalu-lalang dengan suara Jongin mengisi telinga kecilnya, atau Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya, lalu tersenyum ketika sebuah animasi yang memiliki ego memberi salam padanya.

"Siang Kyungsoo." Jongin memutar atensinya dan lelaki dengan seragam sekolah itu bergerak sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya. Tasnya ia taruh ke samping kirinya dan tangan kiri putihnya meraih lembaran kertas dengan not balok tertulis di atasnya.

Jongin meneduhkan matanya, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin menyanyi. Cepat, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi sebelum melarikan jemarinya ke atas _keyboard_, senyuman tak hentinya mengembang di atas wajah bak porselen cina itu. Hatinya penuh, hati _Kyungsoo_ penuh. Entah penuh oleh apa, tapi ia merasa begitu puas.

Tidak. Mereka tidak berpacaran.

Mereka hanya lega perasaannya tersampaikan.

Dua jam kemudian suara Jongin terdengar bersama alunan instrumen yang manis dan hangat, tapi pahit terselip di antaranya. Namun Jongin mengungkapkan bahwa sebuah adiksi melesat selama lagu itu mengalun bersama suaranya. Kyungsoo meraih pensil.

"Cappucino." Kyungsoo menuliskan judul lagunya.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Ada kalanya Jongin berpikir bahwa perasaannya tidaklah berarti banyak. Meski tulus, kalimat cinta yang Jongin ungkapkan tidak berguna bagi Kyungsoo, karena selain suaranya, tidak ada hal lain yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Jongin tidak akan memeluknya jika Kyungsoo menangis, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersandar pada Jongin. Si _software_ sendiri percaya suatu saat Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya menjadi benda usang tak menua, layaknya kutukan, memenjarakan Jongin dalam imajinya.

Betapa inginnya Jongin menangis, tapi ia tak bisa — ia tidak punya air mata.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Suatu hari, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan bahwa plafon kamarnya terasa lebih pendek daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang asing berdesir di kamarnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa itu.

Setelah menggeliat dan meluruskan ototnya, Kyungsoo menarik punggungnya ke posisi duduk dan berkedip menjelajahi kamarnya dengan matanya sendiri. _Semuanya masih sama seperti biasanya_. Pikirnya.

Kecuali layar komputernya yang menyala.

"Jongin?"

"Jongin?"

Aplikasi Jongin tidak lagi berada di foldernya.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot. Jantungnya seperti dipoles duri baja, sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo melihat _sidebar_ dan satu e-mail masuk ada di sana.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Kyungsoo menggandeng kekasihnya ke kamarnya, lelaki dengan mata besar itu tersenyum dan membukakan pintunya; melihat gerakan kekasihnya yang kikuk, Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali." Pujinya. Kekasih Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar alunan musik lembut mengisi kamar Kyungsoo. Kalian masih mengingatnya? Cappucino. Tidak pernah berhenti berputar di kamar Kyungsoo.

Kekasih Kyungsoo menunjuk _player_, "Lagu siapa ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "Itu lagu Jongin."

"Mantanmu, ya?" Balas pacarnya sambil menarik kurva ke atas.

"Kau pacar pertamaku, tahu." Desis Kyungsoo tajam. Pacarnya tertawa.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku pacar pertamamu, Do Kyungsoo." Orang itu membungkuk hormat, seolah-olah mengejek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, sengaja mendramatisir, ia lalu ikut membungkuk sambil sesekali tertawa, "Sama-sama, Joonmyeon."

* * *

. . .

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa untuk membaca e-mail itu sebelum tidur.

_to: kyungsoo#14_

_from: kkamjong012_

_sub: none_

_halo kyungsoo. aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu. aku tidak mau kau menyukaiku lebih dari sekarang dan suatu saat aku atau kamu saling meninggalkan, rasa sakitnya tidak akan bisa ditawar. aku tidak mau kau bunuh diri karena perkara sepele, oke._

_intinya.. lupakan aku, oke? aku tidak mau hidup tapi tidak bisa merengkuh orang yang kucinta, rasanya seperti orang bodoh... seperti... siapa temanmu itu? chanyeol dan baekhyun._

_cari pacar yang baik ya. cari pacar yang nyata, tiga dimensi, jangan yang 8 pixel._

_aku tahu suatu saat aku dan kamu bakal ketemu lagi. nggak sekarang atau di sini, sih. tapi pasti ketemu. dan aku nggak berharap kamu inget kalimat ini atau apa, aku cuma mau kau tahu kalau rasa suka-ku padamu itu nyata adanya._

Dan setiap kalimat terakhir ia baca, sayup tangisan menghujam realita. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan Jongin? Oh dasar _software_, memang bodoh. Tapi Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa apa yang Jongin lakukan tidak salah juga.

Jongin datang dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

fin

* * *

**ote:** ANJIIIIIRRRRR MAAAAFFFF setelah datang dengan multichapter story, malah bikin yang ga nyambung dan cacat sekali. oke OKE maafin gue oyz oyz oyz gue berusaha bikin ni fic hepi hepi di akhir tapi gue juga pengen bikin ini fic rada realistis jadi.. ya gitu

gue sempet mikir kalo kai itu reinkarnasi atau entahlah, gue juga ga nentuin sih. imajinasi lo lo semua yang bekerja, otp moment itu indah kawan. horas! /kabur.


End file.
